


Special Delivery

by JustKeepShipping1



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKeepShipping1/pseuds/JustKeepShipping1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established Bechloe. Smut. One shot. Something special comes in the mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Delivery

Beca slipped silently into the bathroom, mindful of her girlfriend trying to relax in the bath after a long day. Chloe's eyes were closed, almost as if in slumber, the bubbles spread out and covering the body Beca knew so well. A thought occurred to her and she smiled to herself as she began to quietly remove her clothes. 

She leaned down to brush a few strands of hair behind Chloe's ear, cooing softly, "Hi, baby girl."

Chloe jumped a bit, startled, and opened her eyes to see her girlfriend standing naked in front of her, "H-hi, baby." 

Beca smiled, her plan was being well received so far. She lifted the bottle of wine she had brought with her, "I brought you some more wine, I know how you usually go through your glass before you're done."

"Aw, thanks baby!" She sat up straighter, holding her glass up to allow Beca to pour some more wine into it and glanced at the naked frame standing next to the tub, "So do you always deliver wine while naked?"

"Only to the most special people," she grinned.

"People?" Chloe quirked one eyebrow in question.

Beca laughed and leaned forward to place a quick kiss to her lips, "Person. Better?"

"Much," she hummed into the kiss. 

"Do you mind if I join you?" Beca asked hopefully.

Chloe scooted forward to allow Beca to slide in behind her, "You never have to ask, love."

Once seated comfortably, Beca reached out to take Chloe's hips in her hands, pulling her back against her chest. She placed a kiss to the back of her neck as she wrapped her arms around her waist, Chloe's hands running up and down her forearms. "This is nice." Chloe leaned her head back against Beca's shoulder and closed her eyes, humming her agreement. "The view ain't bad either," she added, pulling a laughing from the girl in her arms.

"Oh my god, you're like a teenage boy," she said, playful swatting at Beca's arm.

A wide grin spread across Beca's face and she bent so that her lips were against Chloe's ear, her voice dropping a bit, "You love it."

"Well you're not wrong," Chloe smiled in reply, once again moving her hands up and down Beca's arms.

"So," Beca started in a seemingly casual tone, "the mail came today."

"The mail comes everyday. Usually around 3 o'clock," Chloe said matter of factly, though with a hint of a smile to her voice.

Beca bit down lightly on Chloe's neck, attempting to stifle a laugh, "Look here sassafras!"

The girl in her arms giggled, "So tell me why the mail coming is news worthy my dear."

"Nope. Not telling you now," she said, removing her arms from around Chloe and crossing them at her own chest. 

Chloe did her best to hide the chuckle that escaped her but Beca felt it vibrate against her, "Come on baby, please?"

"Nope. That'll teach you to sass me," glad that Chloe could not see the smile playing at her lips. Suddenly there were warm hands making their way up her thighs and then moving back down slowly. 

She felt her resolve break when she heard Chloe's sultry voice, "Please baby?"

"Oh alright! But just this once!" she said before leaning out of the tub to retrieve the package she had brought in with her and held it in front of her girlfriend.

Although she couldn't see her face she had a pretty good idea of the look she'd see if she could. Small hands reached out to take the long slender item from her own. Chloe's voice was low when she did speak, a tone that Beca knew all too well if the way her body was reacting was any indication, "Baby, what do we have here?"

She shifted a bit, suddenly a little nervous, "Well you said you wanted a waterproof one."

"That I did. And this bit here?" she asked, pointing to the small piece adjacent to the longer, wider piece.

Beca cleared her throat and felt a blush creep up her neck. Didn't matter how often they discussed these things, it never failed to make her blushy and awkward, "Well that's for the outside. So like, when this part is inside you vibrating, you have this part on the outside. You know, on your," she gestured her hand wildly towards Chloe's lap.

"Clit?" Chloe supplied, a hint of a smile in her voice.

"Ugh, yes. Because I thought that maybe it might be nice to only have to use one hand now and again so that maybe I could be like a little more focused on your face ya know? So I can see you and...whatnot," she finished lamely. This was never really her department but with Chloe it didn't matter. With Chloe she could say all these things and not feel like she was going to be judged for her thoughts and feelings.

Chloe tilted her head, leaning back to look at Beca for a moment, "I think it's wonderful."

"Yeah?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah. And sexy," she smirked.

"Nice," Beca grinned like a school boy who had just been complimented by the prettiest girl in school. 

"Also adorable," Chloe added with a kiss to Beca's cheek.

Beca rolled her eyes, "Oh my god, no. I did not just get my girlfriend a vibrator to be told I'm adorable."

Chloe's laugh filled the room, "Well you're adorable because of _why_ you got it. The fact that you want to see my face when we're making love."

"Oh, yes, well..that. I guess okay fine," she blushed and started playing with a pile of bubbles at her knee.

"You want to try it out right now?" Chloe purred against Beca's ear, causing the younger girl's body to heat rapidly.

Beca's voice dropped low, her eyes growing dark with arousal as she stared at Chloe's lips merely a breath away from her own, "If you want to."

"Mmmm, I want to," Chloe answered before capturing Beca's lips in an eager, sensual kiss.

Beca moaned into Chloe's mouth, her arms circling the other girls waist and pulling her closer. Chloe's hand reached up to cup Beca's cheek and deepen the kiss. One of Beca's hands moved up slowly to cup a firm breast, kneading gently before running her palm over a hard nipple, pulling a sharp inhale from the older girl. She continued to run her hand back and forth a bit over the nipple, feeling Chloe arch into her hand seeking more friction.

After a few moments of driving her girlfriend crazy, Beca gripped her breast more forcefully than before, causing Chloe to break the kiss in a whimper. Soon her lips were kissing and nipping their way down Chloe's jaw, her neck, a slender shoulder. Her free hand slid down to find Chloe's hand holding the toy and slowly took it from her, glancing briefly at it before turning it on, the sound of vibration like the ring of Pavlov's bell. 

Instantly the room felt more charged. Beca slid it slowly down Chloe's leg towards her center and watched as her hips twitched in anticipation. She let it lay lightly against Chloe's lips, running it back and forth a few times before pushing it down to slide through wet lips and graze against her clit.

Chloe's chest was rising and falling more rapidly now, her fingers digging into Beca's thighs. She continued her teasing for a bit longer until she heard a raspy voice in her ear, pleading, "Beca." It was amazing what the sound of her name on those lips could do to her. She didn't hesitate to give Chloe what she wanted, what she was needing. 

Slowly she slid it down to Chloe's entrance and began to slide it in gently, watching it disappears inside of her girlfriend who's hips sank to meet it, pushing it deeper. The sight was enough to take her breath away, and she couldn't help the muttered "fuck" that escaped her lips. She made sure that the putter piece was resting against Chloe's clit and then started her steady rhythm of pumping it in and out. 

The sounds coming from her girlfriend were enough to push her right up to the edge herself, which was only furled on by seeing the heaving chest, breasts trembling along with her body. She reached out to take a breast in her hand and pinch the nipple lightly, eliciting a gasp from the woman in her arms. At this point Chloe's hips were matching the steadily quickening rhythm of Beca's hand and she could tell by the way she moved and the sounds she made that Chloe was right near the edge. 

She began kissing and nipping at the exposed neck before her and made her way up her jaw, "Baby, kiss me." Chloe turned and Beca didn't hesitate to kiss her deeply and passionately, seeking her own relief. She started to feel Chloe tremble against her and she picked up the pace of her hand, making sure to go deeper as well. Chloe broke the kiss with a mumbled "fuck" and closed her eyes as the orgasm hit her.

"Look at me baby," Beca whispered against her lips and as soon as bright blues met dark midnight eyes she smiled tenderly, "I love you baby girl." And that was all Chloe needed to push her right into the throughs of her orgasm. Beca held on tight to her, only slowing her movements when she felt the other girl start to relax against her. Turning off the toy and removing it gently she kissed Chloe's temple. "Doing okay there baby?" she smiled.

Chloe's eyes were closed, her head resting back against Beca's shoulder, "Mmmm, oh yeah." After a moment's silence of Beca just caressing Chloe as she came down from her high, Chloe spoke again, "I fucking love the mail."

Beca's laughed echoed against the walls before Chloe silenced her with a kiss.


End file.
